


Senses

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: 2018 MCU Kink Bingo [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frottage, Iron Man Armor admiration, M/M, Mechanophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Bucky has an appreciation for the Iron Man armor and the man inside it.





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Чувства](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835683) by [RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark), [remontada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada)



> Written for the MCU Kink Bingo square 'Mechanophilia.'
> 
> As much as I adore Tony falling over Bucky's arm, I wanted to flip it and write about Bucky's appreciation for the Iron Man armor. The last section - 'plus' - is the only one with an M rating.

**Sight**

The first time Bucky sees the Iron Man armor, his heart skips a beat.

“What the hell,” he breathes when his lungs finally start working again. Hydra had shown Bucky the destruction that technology was capable of, but he thinks that this is one marvel that he wouldn’t mind getting killed by. A masterpiece of red and gold, and Bucky can only guess at the weapons that it’s disguising.

“That’s Iron Man,” Steve explains with a grin and offers a friendly wave to the approaching armor. Bucky guesses that he isn’t dying tonight then, at least not by that. “Red and gold flying robot. Better than even those dime store novels, huh?”

“Yeah, think you’re right,” Bucky agrees as he walks up to the robot. He reaches up to touch the face plate, then jerks back in surprise when robot speaks.

“Whoa there, personal space huh?” the robot says.

The face plate pops open, and Bucky gets his first glimpse at the man who flies the armor - because _there’s a man inside the armor_. Bucky can almost forgive Steve for laughing at him because the handsome man who flies the Iron Man armor is smiling at Bucky.

 

**Hearing**

Their first meeting is the first time that Bucky hears Iron Man, but it’s far from the last.

Bucky learns the man inside the armor is Tony Stark.  It’s difficult to keep Tony quiet, it seems, but Bucky doesn’t mind. He likes listening, whether it’s Tony talking himself or Tony talking inside the suit or whether it’s the suit all by itself.

Bucky’s enhanced senses means that he hears each step of the armor, the plates locking and unlocking as Tony moves. Bucky hears the hiss of the hydraulics as they account for the weight of an entire suit of gold titanium alloy that packs as much heat as the Iron Man armor does. Bucky wishes he could hear more - the coding behind it, the signals firing on the wires, the commands Tony issues to JARVIS inside.

There’s so much more the Iron Man armor than Bucky can see, and his other senses need to pick up the slack.

 

**Smell**

Bucky had feared that the smell of Tony’s workshop would be too reminiscent of Hydra.

Tony’s was brighter, cleaner, _better_ than Hydra’s, certainly, but smells held a strong tie to memory. Bucky feared that while he knew there was a difference and he could see there was a difference, his nose would trick his brain into forgetting all of that.

Tony had put those fears to rest.

“Air filters, Buck-o,” Tony says as he guides Bucky into the workshop. “I get them changed often and not even your enhanced super senses have a bone to pick with me, so don’t even try it.’

Bucky’s shoulders relax as he’s follows Tony’s steering. Tony is right and there’s little overlap in the smells of Tony’s workshop and those of Hydra’s. There are still smells, Bucky wants to tease. Tony doesn’t have perfect quality air in his workshop, no matter his claims. But whether it is the air filters or maybe the type of oil or whatever it is, Bucky isn’t reminded of Hydra.

Now Bucky just thinks of Tony.

 

**Touch**

The metal is hot to the touch, burning Bucky’s skin as he uses both hands to rip the armor off of Tony’s body.

Iron Man had gone down hard, a direct shot to the chest, and hadn’t moved until Bucky had found him still packed into the ground. The heat from the shot lingered - Bucky could smell it in the air.

Bucky, with JARVIS’ direction, rips open the suit with the hope that Bucky will get the heated metal off and away before it can sear Tony’s skin underneath. Not even the flight suit can handle that kind of temperature.

Bucky had pictured undressing Tony and even, sometimes, ripping Tony out of the Iron Man armor, but under much, much more fun circumstances. Now, Bucky’s heart is racing for an entirely different reason as he yanks the armor off and away without pulling too much on the flesh beneath.

“Come on, Tony,” Bucky pleads. “Please doll, please just be okay.”

 

**Taste**

Tony’s mouth is in working order, Bucky can attest as he explores it with his tongue.

Tony is fine, Tony is _alive_ , and while Tony’s ribs are cracked from the fall, that’s a minor injury compared to what could have been.

Bucky pulls back, breathing hard, as he takes a long look at Tony - fine, alive, _smiling_.

“Finally,” Tony croaked. “Would’ve taken a hard hit last week if it meant you -”

“Shut up,” Bucky growls, and then falls on Tony’s mouth again. He’d much rather lick those words from Tony’s tongue than have to listen to them.

When the medics arrive to cart Tony off the field, Bucky picks up the helmet and kisses the temple, grateful for the armor protecting Tony’s body. He doesn’t even blush when Steve teases or Natasha smirks.

 

**_Plus_ **

“Like that, do you?” Tony teases as he braces Bucky back against the wall of the workshop.

Bucky bites at Tony’s throat rather than answer, sure that Tony can read the answer in his body. Bucky clings tighter, his legs wrapped about the waist of the Iron Man armor as he digs his fingers into the backplates.

Tony had noticed Bucky’s admiration of the armor and finally decided to do something about it - Bucky figures he should be more delighted than embarrassed, though he’s still working on ending up on the right side of that line. Besides, it’s not like Bucky hasn’t enjoyed what they’d gotten up to with only their skin, either. This is just… extra.

The gauntlets dig into Bucky’s ass and lift, and this time Bucky can’t stop the whine that escapes his throat.

“That’s it, baby, just like that,” Tony coaxes as Bucky rubs up against the armor.

It’s the metal, the machine, the mechanics of the Iron Man armor, all of which tug at Bucky’s senses and get his heart racing. It’s also the man inside of it - the charm, the wit, the compassion - that get Bucky’s head spinning and hips thrusting.

“Tony,” Bucky pleads.

“Yeah, I know you like it. You and your armor kink,” Tony whispers in Bucky’s ear. “How perfect is that?”

Bucky shivers.

“Just you wait,” Tony continues, voice dark with promise. “I’m going to build you something special, make you scream.”

Bucky can’t even process that, Tony already overloading Bucky’s senses. What more could there be? Bucky’s fingers dig into the armor, denting the back plates as he strops against Tony.

It doesn’t matter that Bucky is still fully dressed in his own uniform or that Tony’s ribs are only recently healed and probably shouldn’t be taking on Bucky’s weight. Bucky shivers himself to completion against the Iron Man armor, with Tony whispering dark promises into his ear about how they’ve only just begun.

 


End file.
